Freelancers of the Blue Wing
by SilverGuard345
Summary: This is a story of Yang and her childhood friend named Aden Azuria, There are many adventures awaits on beyond and was set in the Alternate World, mixed with RWBY and Fairy Tail and many others (YangxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is my new fanfic, it would be not be a masterpiece, but a good one, enjoy.**

**Authors Note: This isn't set in Vytal, this was set in an alternate universe, RWBY characters were reversed.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

This is the world known as **Terra**, a world filled with magic and science that co-exist each other, other than that, We are going into the country named as "The Republic of Andoria" Andoria was one of the most famous and also a neutral country, filled with powerfull guilds of freelancers, but one of them is the most famous one...**The Blue Wing**...

* * *

**Peologue 2: That day we've meet.**

5 **kilometers away from Blue Shore Town, Western Forest.**

A golden-haired 10-year old girl was running away from someone in pure fear, her tears flows down from her cheeks and panted in exhaustion, however, the poor girl was trippled by a giant root from a tree and stumbled on the ground, the little girl lifted her head until two men approached behind her, her head spun around and trembled, the two men smirked evily on her.

"Hihihihihi..." Giggled the Man as he pulled out a large sack and ropes. "There's no other way to escape, kid."

"Yeah!" The other who carries a club agrees. "You'll gonna make us rich!"

"N...No...Please, No!" She begged as she crawled back. "S-Stay away!"

However, it's no use as the kidnapper goes closer to her and readied their equipment.

Meanwhile, in not too far away, a young 10-year boy with brown hair, wears a blue jacket, a simple brown short pants and a stylish military cap on his head, this young fellow wanders through the forest, kicking up pebbles from the ground and sighed, he was bored.

"Man...I'm bored..." He sighed again. "I wish that there is something awesome.."

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Suddenly he heard a cry, pleading for help, he spun around and searched for the source of the voice, until he saw a dozens of birds flying up on the sky.

"Somebody's in trouble." He stated. "Better see what's going on."

The little boy ran into the woods, dashing through the bushes until he arrived to the area and saw two men, he hid behind a tree and peeked out, he saw two men tried to tie up the little girl, he glared and clenched his fist.

* * *

The two kidnappers, they had a hard time to tie her up, but one of her arms struggled through the ropes and set free, however, her arms were grabbed by these men again and ties it up.

"Will you hold still!?" The man shouted.

"Yeah, Why won't you hold still!?" The other agrees.

"MMMMMPPPFFFF! MMMPPPFFFF!" The girl muffled and begged, her tears flows down from her cheeks as she tries to struggle herself from the ropes, but it was hopeless.

"Phew." The kidnapper swiped his sweat from his forehead. "That should do it."

"Now let's put her in!" The other took out a large sack.

Suddenly, the brown-haired boy ignited his fist and covered in azurian flames and sprinted to take an aim against the two kidnappers.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled.

Then the two kidnappers franticly spun around, then suddenly, the boy's flaming fist punched the first kidnapper in the face and sent him flying, hit against the tree and laid unconscious.

"Why you little!" the second kidnapper glared to the boy as he raised his club to strike. "You'll pay for that!"

However, the 10-year old dodged his attack and leaped while striking his fist into the face.

**"AZURIAN DRAGON'S PUNCH!"**

As his fist came contact to the second kidnapper face, his body fell, leaving a scorched face and laid uncosciouss, however, the girl muffled for help, the boy spun around and saw her, minutes later, he set her free.

"T-Thank you!" She hugged him, tightly. "I thought that I was doomed!"

However, the brown-haired boy gasped for air and demanding her to release him.

"Oops, sorry." She breaks up the hug.

"Nah, I'm fine." He smirked as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, we have to get out from here before those two wakes up."

"Oh, My parents and my young sister were out there." the girl said while pointed her index finger to the west. "I was having a picknick with my parents, come."

Then minutes later, they went out from the woods, her parents came by and hugged her, her parents told her that where she was, and she explained everything, but then, her parents scolded her for going out without permission, she apologized, later they began to leave their picknick spot after packing up their food and stuff.

"Hey, Umm..I haven't asked you're name yet." The boy asked. "What's you're name?"

"Yang...**Yang Rose**." She replied. "But actually, I was traditonally called by mother as **Yang Xiao Long** and you?"

"Aden, **Aden Azuria**." He smiled. "Also where do you lived? I've heard some rumors from my friends about that you were new here, Right?"

"Of course." She said. "I lived there on the hilltop nearby the town and also nearby the cliff while facing the ocean and you?"

"Oh me? I lived with my adopted uncle Ozpin." He scratched the back of his head. "He's the Guildmaster of the Blue Wing, also I am a member too, but a newbie."

"Blue Wing!? You're from Blue Wing?" Yang was in utter surprise, Aden nodded.

"Wow! I can't believed that you were a member!" She said in pure excitement. "This is my first time by meeting a member from the most famous guild!"

"Uh..really?"

"Yes!"

She clapped her hands once, however, something flowed into her mind, her face went down, crossed her arms and huffed while staring to her parents.

"Hey, What's wrong?" He asked her. "Yang?"

"But...It wasn't fair.." She sighed. "I still have school until I joined in, How about you with youre uncle?"

"Oh him? he's good." He smiled.

"But why were you adopted?" She asked.

"It's because my father named **Azu** left me since a few days back without leaving everything" He said with a sigh. "My goal is to find him."

"Who was your father?" She asked.

"A Big, Powerfull, Blue Dragon." He replied with a grin.

"A-A DRAGON!?" She frowned. "H-How...?"

"Well, He found me on the mountains since I was a baby." He crossed his arms. "I was having a good time with him, until he disappeared."

"Yang!" Yang's sister named Ruby called her. "We have to go!"

"Coming!" She waved her hand, then turned to Aden and smiled. "At least that I would better leave, it's nice to meet a guy like you"

"I see...Oh wait! How about we would visit each other!"

"R-Really?" she turned to adan as he nodded.

"That's great! How about tomorrow?"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!"

After that, a true friendship was formed, however, 7 years of happiness and joy has passed away, at this day, the morning sun has touched the dark and began to enlighted the sky...Meanwhile one the Rose residence...

***RING!**RING!**RING!**Tschack!***

Now the 17-year old Yang disabled her alarm clock and yawned, she stretched her arms, then she looked at the calendar, she smiled and knew the day would come.

"Today would be the greatest day.." She smiled.

* * *

**Prologue End.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Blue Wing**

* * *

**Andoria, Blue Shore Town, 7 Years later...**

The morning sun began to rise as it touched darkened sky and enlighten to the entire Town, Meanwhile, At the edge of the town nearby the shores, lies a big, old fashioned building with a big Blue Wing logo attached on top of the buildings entrance, then suddenly, the 17-Year-old Aden Azuria got out from the building, plus a flying White-Blue cat that flew beside him, his name is **Ginger**, Adens cat companion, The azurian dragonslayer inhaled and breath out, then he turned to his flying cat and raised his fist on the air as he grinned.

"Alright, Ginger." He said. "Let's go visit Yang! You know what today is it?"

"Aye!" The cat saluted. "We know that Aden!"

"That means that she's joining in!" He cheered as they performed a high-five. "Let's go Ginger!"

Moments later they ran off, however, inside the Guild, The Guildmaster **Ozpin** watched over the Brown-haired boy, he took a small sip from his coffee and sighed.

_'Well, There he goes.'_ He took another sip. _'But I heard that he's bringing someone to join our Guild...But however, I've better to employ one of my members to clean up the guild.'_

Then he turned away from the window and went out from his office to look after the Guild Hall, But as he looked at the entire Guild Hall, Everything was a mess, eventually, he had set up a celebration party until the freelancers started to brawl themselves and wrecked everything, he sighed again and took another sip from his coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aden and Ginger, they arrived on Yang's home, her house stood on top of the hill, nearby the cliff that faced the oceans, however, this house was beutifully decorated, actually, Yang's Family isn't a millionare but a wealthy family, then Aden walked over to the gate entrance and pressed the doorbell.

***Ding-Dong!***

"Coming!"

Moments later, Yang came out, she wears in a simple elegant dress with a sweater, plus she had a handbag with her, she smiled to her childhood friend.

"Morning Yang!" He greeted.

"Good Morning Aden."

"And? Are you ready to join us?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said in excitement.

* * *

Hours later, As Aden, Ginger and Yang arrived at the Blue Wing, she was amazed and excited to her first day to join and become a member to his Guild.

"Alright, Let's get in." He grinned.

However, after they entered the building, suddenly, a pie was thrown right on his face, the pie slided down from his face as it reveals that he was not pleased, Yang gasped.

"WHO THE HELL DID SOMEBODY THROWN THAT PIE ON ME!?" He demanded in anger, until one came out from the crowd.

"Hey madboy, where the hell did you went?" The gray-haired guy said to him with a lazy expression, His name is **Richard Pole.**

"Hey! Did you throw that pie on me!?"

"Yeah I threw it." Richard said musely and glared at him. "Do you want to pick up a fight with me eh?"

"You betcha!" He smiled evily as his right fist ignited and covered in azurian flame.

"Come at me, Bro!" He began to strip off his clothes, but Richard was still wearing his boxers, Yang shrieked and blocked her eyes from him.

Then they clashed furiously, but however, Guildmembers cheered as they keep brawling, but however, one of the guildmembers began to brawl another member, seconds later, a massive brawl was caused.

"Hey! You fools have ruined my breakfast!" Shouted an orange-haired, muscular man named **Cardin Chester**. "Is that what you've called youreselves manly!?"

"Shut up Cardin!" The angry Aden punched him and sends his entire body spiraling , aimlessly through the air. "I was having a fight here!"

"Man..another mess would cause." Sighted a raven-haired man with a single strand of pink hair named **Lie Rin.**

"Do those boys ever stop?" Facepalmed an oranged-haired girl carrying a hammer named **Nora Valküryia.**

"Just leave em." Said a Raven-haired girl with a black ribbon on her head, Her name is **Blake Bella. **

"It's a boys play, so shut it." Blake said musely.

"Hehehe." Giggled a guy with a Tomahawk hair-style. "Whew, These guys are busted if **Pyrrha** or **Jaune** will come back soon and realize this."

This guys is **Russel Tush.**

"Yeah." Agrees the other guy with a long raven-haired guy as he smiled.

The other guy over here is **Sky Larsh.**

"Geez..I wanted to have peacefull breakfast here." Said a light-brown haired guy grunted in annoyance. "But these guys brawles everytime in the morning.

This guy over here is **Dove Bronze.**

With Yang, she seemed a bit frigthened, however, someone came over to her.

"Yang? Is that you?" A familiar voice said.

As Yang turned around and saw her 15-year old sister, **Ruby Rose**, her blood-relative sister and which apparently, already a guildmember of the Blue Wing.

"Ruby!"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Erm, I'm joining the Blue Wing Guild." Yang replied.

But then, Ruby hugged her in an instant.

"REALLY!?" She said in excitement as her eyes filled with joy and hapiness. "I'M SO GLAD THAT MY BIG SISTER IS JOINING WITH US!"

Suddenly, a Blonde woman approached to the Rose sisters.

"Ah, Welcome to the Blue Wing Guild." She greeted them in a soft manner with a smile on her face. "How can we help you?"

"Oh my goodness! Glynda Mildwitch!" Yang gasped and squeeled. "It's a long time that we've never visited each other!"

This woman over here is **Glynda Mildwitch,** an S-Class member of Blue Wing and also a fellow companion to Ozpin.

"Yes indeed." Glynda said with a smile "I've heard that you're joining in, Am I right Yang?"

"Yes!" Yang squeeled.

"My big sister is here for joining our Guild!" Ruby cheered.

"My, How sweet of you two." Glynda smiled gleefully to them. "Then come with me to apply youreself Miss Rose"

"But what about those guys over there?" She asked her frightenly while pointing to the Guildmembers.

"Don't mind them." Then Glynda looked over the guildhall as the Guildmembers keep brawling everywhere.

"Guess those boys were having a good time-"

***BONK!***

Suddenly a frying pan interrupts her and hit her hard on the head, Yang gasped in schockment, but Ruby didn't seemed to care and sighed.

"My Goodness! Glynda are you alright?!"

However, Glynda stood up instantly, still a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said softly. "Guess guilmaster Ozpin would be not-"

**"SSSSIIIIIIILLLLLEEEEEEEEENCEE!"**

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over the hall as a body of a giant rose, Yang was frightened and hid behind Ruby, but Ruby sweatdropped.

**"CAN YOU FOOLS STOP WRECKING THE ENTIRE BUILDING!"** He boomed.

"Guildmaster Ozpin!" Glynda waved her hand to her guildmaster in happiness. "Glad that you've came back home!"

"Eh!? Guildmaster Ozpin!?" Yang flabbergasted to the giant.

Then suddenly, the giant shrunked and reveals to be a middle-aged in his late 30's and has white-hair and a white cloak.

"Ahem, So, Aden brought you here?" Ozpin asked her. "Nice to meet you again, Yang Rose."

"Y-Yes." She shivered in nervousness. "I came here to join."

"I see." He turned to the bar. "Come with us, we'll apply you."

Minutes later, After applying her in, there is one more thing that Glynda need to finish her registration...by taking a guild stamp.

"So, Where do you want to stamp?"

"Ah, Here on my upper hand."

"Alright" Then Glynda stamped a White Wing tattoo. "Here you go, Now you're part of us now, Welcome to Blue Wing Guild!"

"Thank you." She thanked her.

"No problem." Glynda smiled

Meanwhile with Aden, He rubbed his cheeks and looks over the request board, then Yang came by.

"Hey look Aden, I'm now part of it!" She showed her tattoo. "Isn't it great?"

"Yup." He continuesly looking over the request board. "After youre registration, We've better need a request for us and this is...for youre first time."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yo! Here!" He pulled out a paper.

As Yang grabbed the paper and read.

"An arrogant Rich man stole a the most valuable book." She said. "6000 Credits for reward plus a secret key...Well, we'll take this."

"Alright!" He cheered. "Let's go with Yang!"

"Aye partner!" The Black-White cat agrees while perfoming a high-five with Aden.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Authors note: Review if you want. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Mission. part 1**

* * *

**Nimbasa City Train Station, 2 Hours later.**

Yang and Aden reached Nimbasa City, This city is filled with high skycrapers and the streets filled with busy, working peoples, for the first time, Yang has visited a city, alone with her friend nearby.

"So this guy.." Aden crossed his arms. "His name is 'The Duke', right Yang?"

"Right, all we have to do is to arrest him and retrieve the boom." her eyes scanned their surrounding, until an old woman came by.

"Excuse me, I have a question."

"Yes my dear?"

"Do you know where this guy of known as 'The Duke' lives?" Yang asked her.

The old woman nodded and let them follow the way, hours later, they found themselves outskirts of the city, the old woman pointed her index finger to a huge, white mansion.

"He lives on that mansion over there."

"Thanks." Yang gave her a happy grin.

"No problem." The old woman gave them a thumbs up.. "I say that you are going to take back the book huh?"

"How did you know that?" Adan asked, still crossing his arms.

"3 days ago, That arrogant man sent one of his henchmen to steal the most valuable book." The old woman glared to the mansion. "I will call the police until you have, alright?"

"Thanks for youre help miss."

The old lady winked and walked off, Adan, then slammed his fist and faced to the mansion.

"Alright then." He grinned. "Let's get that book."

"Aye!" Ginger agrees.

* * *

Minutes later, Adan, Yang and Ginger hid behind the bush on front of the mansion's entrance, however, Adan could clearly sees security cameras are set everywhere on the mansion's wall, he turned to Yang.

"Alright, I have a plan."

"A plan?"

Then he whispered to Yang's ears, his plan is to sent Yang to infiltrate the Mansion.

"Seriously?"

He nodded as Ginger agrees, Moments later, she stepped on front of the entrance while the security cameras looked over her, she pressed the doorbell once until she heard a static on the speaker.

_"This is the Duke's residence"_ said the speaker in a femal voice of the doorbells entrance. "_How may I help you miss?"_

"W-Well...I-I came her as an employee for the Duke." She spoke nervously and gulped. "I came here to work as a maid."

_"Hmmm..I'll bring him over." _Said the speaker.

Suddenly, an earthquake was caused, something comes from underground until a huge, fat, Pink-haired maid jumped out, the maid stared to Yang as it makes her tremble in fear.

"...hiek..." She shreiked a bit as a single sweatdopped flows down from her forehead.

"Master." the huge fat maid spoke in a harsh voice while turning to the gate.

As the gate opened, reveals a short-man with a mustache, plus he wore in a white tuxedo suit, he stood on front of the blonde, he scanned her body from down to up, until he made his deciscion.

"Sorry, cannot accept you." He shooked his head while flapping his hand to make her to 'hush away.' "It's because, you're ugly."

Yang frowned in schocked as her mouth went down, suddenly, three other maids popped out from the ground, two of them were ugly, but one of them is an animal-looking female gorilla, three of them hugged 'The Duke'.

"Our master love us!"

"Indeed!"

"Yes and indeed that our master won't accept an ugly girl like you!" The gorilla-looking maid pointed her finger towards Yang.

Then an fat, red, imaginary anime arrow with a sign called "Ugly" strucked on top her head as Yang still fozed in schocked, Behind the bush, Adan jaw-dropped and paled in schock, as goes for Ginger.

"Umm...Wow.." The cat sweatdopped. "I never knew that guy fell inlove with those ... umm.. those...uhhh..."

"My plan didn't work!" Adan cried, in despair, however, he shooked his head and slammed his palm and got another idea. "I've got it! How about plan B?"

Then he whispered to Ginger's ear and talked about the plan.

"Do you think that this is a good idea, partner?"

Adan nodded.

"Over there!" he pointed his finger on the open windows of the mansion.

Minutes later, nearby the mansion's opened window, Ginger carries Yang on the air and landed safetly on the open windows of the mansion.

"So what's his plan?" She asked her.

"Well his plan is.."

* * *

**Adan's Plan: Step one: Sends Yang inside the open window of the mansion, Step Two: Open the automatic Gates and disable the security cameras, Step Three: Adan comes in, get the book and arrest the duke.**

* * *

"And that's his plan." The cat explained.

"Alright." Yang nodded. "I guess his second plan looked better than the first."

Moments later, she sneaked into the mansion's hall, however, she could see men in black tuxedo suits, armed with swords and pistols, they were duke's henchmen, she gulped, but she has no time to lose, she continues to sneak behind until she ended up in the library, Yang wondered something, she rubbed her cheeks until she asked Ginger.

"Hey Ginger." Yang said to the flying cat. "Do you know about that "Book" he stole?"

"Well I've heard about the rumors back there at Nimbasa City." Ginger replied. "I think he stold the book called: The Rich man's women."

"I see." Yang turned to the book shelves. "Then let's find that book."

"But what about Adan? He's still out there, what happens if they found us sneaking here?"

"Oh right." Yang narrowed her eyes straight to the library's entrance.

* * *

**Outside the Mansion, Minutes later.**

Adan takes an indian sit, he starred to the entrance and waited for yang to open the automatic gates, he yawned.

"Man..what took them so long?" He said lazily.

Moments later, the gates opened, Adan stod and grinned.

"Finally!" He slammed his fist into his palm. "I knew that my plan worked!"

Then he charged towards as he entered through the mansion's gate, however, The Dukes armed henchmen approached with both human and animal-like and starred to the Azurian Dragonslayer.

"Damn Kid!" One of the henchman cursed. "Who the hell did somebody opened the gates!?"

Meanwhile, inside the mansion's security room, two unconsciouss henchmen laid on the ground, Yang and Ginger knocked them out a while ago.

"Great!" They perfomed a high-five. "He's in!"

"Aye!"

Somewhere else in the mansion, inside the dukes office, the duke was furious as he slammed his palms on the table.

"What!? Did you say Freelancers?!" He demanded to one of his henchman.

"Th-They are Freelancers of the Blue Wing Guild, sir!"

"Show me!"

The henchman walked towards to the wall and activated a secret button as a huge flat monitor appeared, The Duke stroked his mustache as he saw a 17-year old boy with a brown military cap was beating up his henchmen, he clenched his fists.

"Send in Hugo and Bugo!"

"Y-Yes sir!" He bowed.

* * *

Back inside the security room, Yang could see other henchmen are running straight to the security room while watching them on the monitors.

"Uh-oh, Ginger, we have to get out from here." She said to the cat, the cat nodded, then they left the room, however, as she takes the hall to the left, she encounters a massive group of henchmen armed with swords.

"Look! It must be her who let that bastard in!" Said one of them.

"Get her!"

Suddenly, the henchmen charged as they raised their swords against her, However, she smirked and pointed her right palm as an amount of magic flows in her.

"Well you guys needs a lesson." She said as a dozens rainbow pentagons appeared on each sides, the henchmen stopped their tracks and froze.

**"AURA MISSLES!"**

Then suddenly, a dozens of rainbow obstacles popped out from each pentagons and flew towards to the henchmens, moments later, the obstacles exploded, sending henchmen to the air as they screamed.

"That was great Yang!" cheered ginger. "You show 'em that who's the boss by using your **Aura Magic**!"

Yang smiled to the cat, however, a huge figure appoached to her, over-shadowed the the blonde girl, she spun around...

"KYYYAAAAA!" She shrieked.

The huge fat maid glared to her, even to the winged-cat, which it stared frightened on her.

"Intruder.." She spoke as Yang gulped. "You will pay for what you've done."

Yang shrieked until the huge fat maid jumped high on the air, then sends her huge butt to the ground that she's trying to squash her, however, she jumped aside and landed to the ground.

"Yang!" Warned the cat. "RUN!"

As yang spun around, seeing the huge maid stood up, Yang shrieked and ran, however, the huge maid rolled her body like a boulder.

"HYYAAAAAA! ADEN! HELP!" She cries as she run, while a waterfall of tears flew out.

"You're not going anywere, Intruder!" Said the other maid as two other maids came by, armed with mops and brooms, however, the purple-eyed-blonde-girl continued to ran through, until the three maids were unware of the danger and sqaushed by a huge fat maid's roll...like pancakes.

"IIYYEEEEEEEE!" Yang screamed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Oustide the Mansion.**

Aden was done fighting against a mid-sized battalion of henchmen as he send the last one henchman into the air.

"Whew, that's the last of them."

Suddenly, Two huge muscular men appears from the smokes, the first one was armed with a baseball-looking club as the other was armed with a hammer.

"Hnf...Should we teach this boy a lesson, Hugo?" Said the man with the Hammer

"Yeah, Bugo." He nodded with an evil smirk on his face and readied his Baseball club.

"Now that's what I call strong." Aden grinned evily as he clenched his fist as azure flames covered his hand. "Alright then, Now let's fight."

The two muscular veteran henchmen looked each other in a lazy mood, then faced to aden.

"Alright, Kid, Bring it." Hugo smiled.

Then Aden charged against the two, he leaped on and aimed his flaming fist towards Hugo.

**"AZURIAN DRAGON'S PUNCH!"**

However, Hugo blocked his attack with his baseball club and swing it, sends him backwards, they smirked at him, then Bugo raised his hammer and slammed against the ground by causing an earthquake that made the Azurian Dragonslayer to lose balance and fell backwards to the ground, Suddenly Hugo leaped on the air and raised his club.

"You're life ends here!"

However, before he strikes, Aden dodged aside as Hugo missed his target, he narrowed his eyes to the Azurian Dragonslayer, but then he inhales and send his attack.

**"ROAR OF THE AZURIAN DRAGON!"**

Then a huge beam of azurian flames erupted from his mouth, Hugo went wide eyed and dodged the beam, they performed a battle stance.

"This kid's magic.." Bugo felt a small tremble and glared to the Freelancer as a sweatdrop flows down from his forehead.

"Is rare, Got to kill this bastard..." Hugo snarled.

Back to the fight, Hugo sends multiple swings against Aden, the final swing sents him backwards, but he backflipped, Aden sent his attack one more time, he sprinted to the baseball wielding henchman and sent a fist against him, Hugo took a defensive stance.

**"IRON FIST OF THE AZURIAN DRAGON!"**

At this moment, as his fist came contact to the gigantic baseball club, the club was immediatley broken into pieces, Hugo's eyes went wide once more until the second punch hit him hard into the face, then Aden sents him flying backwards in full force until hos body crashed against the Mansion's wall.

"Damn kid.." Bugo snarled as he charged his gigantic hammer against him, but then Aden blocked him, but Bugo's strength began to push over.

"Heh, Think you want to die? Kid?" He said musely while trying to press his hammer against his palms.

But then, Aden melted the hammer underneath, he opened his mouth, letting a drops of melted steel dropped on his mouth.

'Wh-What!?' Bugo's mind raced and trembles. 'That can't be...'

After he finishes swallowing the melted drops of metal, the brown-haired boy glared at him.

"Thanks for the meal.." He grinned. "Now I'm fire up!"

Then Aden opened his mouth as a blue pentagon appeared on front of his face, Aden could finally beat him out.

**"ROAR OF THE AZURIAN DRAGON!"**

At this moment, a flaming beam popped out from the pentagon and finished him off, then the musculared man, Bugo, fell in unconsciousness.

"Not so tough are ya?" Said the Azurian dragonslayer while wiping his blood from under his nose.

"YYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly, Aden heard a scream.

"That's Yang." Then he ran off into the mansion to search for her.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter ends**

**Character info:**

**1st Profile:**

**Name: Aden Azuria**

**Age: 17**

**Biography: Aden Azuria is an Azurian dragonslayer mage, His adoptived father or a dragon known as 'Azu' founded him in the forest as a baby, but however, his father left him without leaving a note, Aden has a single goal is to find him, luckily, he was founded by Ozpin, The Guildmaster of the Blue Wing in the middle of the road, afterall, he was Yang's best childhood friend after saving her from the kidnappers.**

**Personality: He may appears as a Hyperactive teen, Head-strong and stubborn, but can be easily agressive to someone if who tries to threathen his Guild, His Friends or Yang, He wears a blue jacket, a stylish military cap, a brown-military jeans, a red scarf wraped around his neck and modern hiker shoes.**

**Magic: Azurian Dragonslayer magic. (Rare)**

**Magical Abilities: Azurian Dragon's Punch, Azurian Dragon's Roar, Iron Fist of the Azurian Dragon**

**Others: He aided Yang if she needs help, But however, he's quite over-protective to her.**

**Dislikes: Someone who threatened the Guild, Who threatened his friends, Richard, who dares to hurt Yang.**

**Likes: His Guild, Yang and Ginger.**

**Hobbies: Fighting and Brawling.**

**Statics: Speed (8/10), Strength (9/10), Magic (10/10), Combat Skills (9.20/10), Rage (11/10), Intelligence (5.50/10)**

* * *

**2nd Profile:**

**Name: Yang Rose (or Yang Xiao Long, who was called traditionally by her mother.) (Alternate Version)**

**Age: 17**

**Relatives: Ruby Rose (Blood- Related Sister)**

**Biography: She moves nearby Blue Shore Town since 7 years ago, along with her wealthy parents on a house nearby the town, She was Aden's Childhood friend after being pursued by kidnappers, for 7 year. They had a lot of fun together including with her new found friends which they came also from Blue Wing Guild and has a wish to join in and her wish was granted.**

**Personality: She may appears to be as an innocent character and also a bit Hyperactive, however, she could be frightened sometimes by enemies, she wore somesort elegant dress in a victorian-steampunkish-era, a stylish sweater, plus steampunkish-style boots.**

**Magic: Aura (Rare)**

**Magic Abilities: Aura Missles, (others in-progress.)**

**Others: Yang can be easily outnumbered and outmatched by enemies if they are close to her, it's because due the lack of her close-combat abilities, however, with Aden's help, will increase her moral and bravery.**

**Dislikes: Someones who hurt her feelings, For being alone.**

**Likes: Her Friends, Aden, her guild, Ruby and Glynda, aslo Ginger.**

**Hobbies: Baking Strawberries Cookies and Cakes, Kniting and Cleaning.**

**Statics: Speed (7/10), Strenght (3/10), Magic (10/10), Combat Skills (1/10), Innocence (11/10), Intelligence (9/10)**


	3. Chapter 3

**From the latest chapter...**

**"KYAAAAAAHH!" Yang still running away from the Huge, rolling maid.**

**Back into the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Mission, Part 2**

* * *

Aden ran through the halls inside the mansio to find Yang, however, a bunch of henchmen came and blocked his path, their swords and guns aimed at him.

"There's now way to run, Kid." The Lion-like Henchman smirked. "Youre life ends here!"

...However...

"YAAAAAAHHHH!"

Then suddenly, They heard someone screaming and coming to their way, as they spun around and saw a blonde-haired woman was running away in pure fear.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed as she ran through a group of Henchmen leaving them dumbfounded.

"Huh?...what was that?" One of the Henchman asked dumbfounded.

"Hey! That's Yang!"

But then, an earthquake was caused, until a huge, gigantic fat-body of a maid, rolled on the floor as the henchmen screamed in fear, preventing to escape, but however, it was too late, it squashed the entire group of henchmen like pancakes, instead of Aden, leaving him a pokerface expression on his face, then his cat companion came by.

"Aden! Yang's in trouble, You gotta save her!" Ginger yelled with teary-eyes.

Then Adan looked spun around and ran to follow the tracks, meanwhile, with Yang...

"ADAAN!" She kept running as the huge maid's body still rolled on. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

As she kept running in full speed, she can see the exit, but however, ended up in the library, Yang stopped her tracks and looked franticly on her surroundings, That maid didn't followed her anymore.

'Oh Goodness, She's gone, but now, I'm lost!' Her mind raced. 'What to do? What to do!?'

Yang felt nervous, however, as she looked to the book shelves and pulled out a book called: **The Rich Man's Women**, Yang couldn't believe for what she found and got luck, she flipped the pages and read, however, the Duke popped out from the ground.

"You...You have read it don't you?" He said while glaring to Yang, Yang shrieked and runs away until she ended up at the dead end, she spun her head while looking for the duke, but no ones there, however, two arms popped out from the walls and Yang screamed.

"Hahahaha..." He laughed. "So...tell me about the secrets about that book."

"Why...Why should you tell me about it?" Yang tries to struggle herself from the duke's hand.

"It's because, That's my book, but I haven't read it at all-"

"yyyyYYYAAAAHHHH!"

However, he was interrupted by a voice, then suddenly, a blue-white cat stomped it's feet against the Duke's face as he let her go.

"Ginger!"

"Aye!"

"Arg! You'll pay for that!" He snarled as he pulled out a golden key. **"OPEN GATE: VIGRO!"**

Then suddenly, a huge puff of smoke appeared on front of them as a huge-fat maid erupted, but however, an unexpected visitor appeared.

"EH!?"

"HUH!?"

"A-ADEN!?"

They flabbergasted in schock while seeing Aden appeared together with a maid and he appears to be holding the maids shoulder while hanging on the air from a serious fight.

'Eh!? That maid is a stellar spirit!?' Yang mind raced. 'However, how can a human like him would travel through the Stellar Dimension!?'

"F-From where did you come from!?" The Duke demanded while he flabbergasted in schock.

"Aden! Bring that maid down!" Ginger yelled as Aden saw them, he smirked.

"Alright!" He lift his other fist and aimed to the face. **"IRON PUNCH OF THE AZURIAN DRAGON!"**

Aden punched right to the maid's head to the ground, The Duke trembled, outnumbered by the two freelancers, then he managed to escape from them, however, Yang aimed her right arm to the duke, then a rainbow pentagon appeared on front of her palm.

**"AURA BEAM!"**

Then a huge rainbow beam directly hit him on the back and explodes, moments later, the badly-injured, unconsciouss Duke fell on the ground.

"M-...Mommy..." He said weakly as his body twitched a bit.

Aden, Yang and Ginger cheered as they performed a high-five with each other, hours later, it was before evening, the cops came by, revealing themselves that they wore in S.W.A.T Uniforms, equipped with shotguns and riotshields on their back, they began to set up the cuffs on the Duke's wrists, even the Duke's Henchmen were also got arrested, then the chief officers came up to the two freelancers.

"You two, I thanked for youre help." He thanked to the two. "The old woman called us as you two were having a request by getting that book back, at least that guy need to comfort himself in his cell."

He pointed back as the Duke was pulled by two SWAT's into the police car, he yelled in anger and frustration to the two freelancers.

"I WILL GET YOU TWO AND YOU WILL PAY-"

"Shut the hell up!" Interrupts a SWAT with an annoyed expression on his face while slamming the door. "Alright, Bring him away."

Meanwhile with the Chief, still having a converstion with the two

"Anyways, You two are rewarded." He stated.

"Yes!" Aden raised his hand on the air while thumbing up. "Mission Complete!"

* * *

Nimbasa City Train Station, Hours later.

"Hey look Aden!" Yang showed a golden key to Aden. "I've earned a key from the Duke after he fell."

"Then...What does that thing do?" Aden asked her in a dumbfounded expression on his face while crossing his arms.

"You'll see." She winked then began to draw the key. **"OPEN GATE: VIGRO!"**

Then a huge puff of smoke appeared as the huge maid erupted from the smoke.

"Yes youre mistress?"

"EEEHHHH!?" Ginger and Aden flabbergasted in frustration. "How?..When?"

"Well, Aura Mages could are also capable by using Stellar Spirits." Yang gave them a wide smirk on her face while winked to the two.

"Vigro, Into youre slim mode."

"Yes mistress"

Moments later, The maid was covered in light and flashed out and smoke puffed out everywhere on their surroundings, as the smoke began to disappear from their view and saw her, revealing that she was in her beauty mode.

"Better?" The maid asked.

"Better." Yang nodded.

"Can I have a punishment?"

"N..No..." Yang sweatdropped.

* * *

Blue Shore Town, 2 Hours later...Night time...

Many hours later, It's already night time in Blue Shore Town, Our three heroes finally came back to the Guild.

"I wonder what would Ruby reacts while I accomplish my request?" She wondered with a smirk on her face.

As the three entered, it was dark.

"Hello?"

"Is somebody here?"

"Aye, Seems everyone gotten home!"

Moments later, the lights flashed throughout the halls, the three yelped in surprise, shiny sprinkels rained down plus a dozens of signs were hanged on the corner and says "Welcome Back Yang." Or "Congratulation for Completing youre First Quest." and a cake stands on the table on front of them.

"Surprise!" They all shouted in joy. "Congartulations!"

"It's an Achievement Party!" Aden and Ginger jumped in joy.

"E-...Everyone.." Yang smiled while tears began to flow down from her cheeks, until her sister Ruby came by and hugged her.

"Congratulations by achieving youre first accomplished adventure, Big Sister!"

"Indeed." Glynda said joyfully with a smile.

"Yang." The Guildmaster Ozpin came. "Congratulations by recieving youre request without utter failures, Now let's party for our new Guildmember!"

He raised his mug of coffee on the air while they cheered as they started for their celebration, Members started to drink beers, Music was set up and some of them began to brawl around, Yang had a happy conversation with Glynda, Aden started to brawl against Richard, together with Cardin, Russel and Sky, Ginger was happily eating his fish while Ruby was busy eating some strawberry cookies, It was a joyfull night celebration.

'I have heard something special about this Guild..' Yang smiled and looked around the Guildhall while members were having fun. 'It is not something about being powerfull and Famous...It is about Freedom and Friendship..'

As hours of joyfullness passed by, the guild silenced, then the morning sun rise and enlightened the darkness once more... another adventure begins.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**Info:**

**Aura Magic: One of the most rarest magic on Terra, This magic can use healing and reinforce the power to their weakened comrades, also, it has many powerfull attacks, but needs a little more time to charge their powerfull attacks before releasing it, however, it could have an ability to use Stellar Magic, which is also rare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Cursed Flute. Part 1**

* * *

**Blue Shore Town, Morning. **

Aden rubbed his chin and scanned on the board to look for some requests, however, Yang on the other side, stroking Ginger's head with a smile on her face, then suddenly, the ice mage, Richard pole, started to strip off his clothes as he felt that it was hot today, Yang and Ruby looked away from him.

"Geez, Why isn't Richard stop stripping for 7 years?" Asked Yang for herself as her eye twitched.

"Maybe it's was his habit." Ruby exclaimed. "Afterall, He's always doing like that."

Suddenly, A Guildmember, Cardin Chester, rushed into the guildhall.

"The Scarlet Knight is coming!" Cardin said a loud. "And the 'Sword' is here!"

The Guildmembers frowned in schock and started franticly to clean up the mess.

"Oohh, Jaune is coming." Ruby sweatdropped.

"And Pyrrha too.." Yang gulped.

But then, Heavy footsteps were heard from outside as a Scarlet-Haired woman with a pony-tail tied on it, wearing an Armor with red skirt, Black boots, plus carrying a large horn on her shoulder, This is **Pyrrha Niko**, An S-Class member and the **Scarlet knight** of Blue Wings.

"We're glad that we're back into the Guild, Jaune." She spoke to the blonde person beside her.

"Indeed, Pyrrha." responded the Blonde-Man, Lazily.

This man wears a brown jacket with a Blue Wing insignia on his back, Blue jeans and explorer combat boots, plus carries a large Knife-Looking sword, His name is **Jaune Arcus**, he may be called as the **'Sword'** of the Blue Wings.

The couple looked over the Guildhall to inspect if everythings okay, instead a few.

"You there, The Ciggarett ashes are all over your table." Said Pyrrha to the random Guildmember. "And Kanabo, stop walking around the Request Hall."

"Guh!" The guildmember, Kanabo, stopped his track with a sweatdrop on his face. "O-Of course Pyrrha."

"Where's Adan and Richard?"

Suddenly, the two rivals went slowly to the Scarlet Knight with sweatdrops on their faces.

"H-Hey Pyrrha." Adan greeted nervously. "How was the day?"

"Y-Yeah, Me and Adan becomes good friends." Richard added while placing his right arm and patted over Adan's shoulder. "See?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Adan muttered silently to him with a glare on his face.

"Do you want us both dead, huh?" Richard muttered back with a sweatdrop.

"So..." Jaune said in a deep voice then turned his head to Yang. "I've heard that Yang was now a member to our guild eh?"

"Y-Yes." she stuttered as she smiled towards to the S-Class memeber.

Pyrrha walked over the bar and greeted Guildmaster Ozpin once again.

"So, Pyrrha, How was your request?"

"It's fine Master." She smiled to the Guildmaster. "The villagers gave us this horn as a gift after slaying a monster."

"I see.." He said after he took a sip from his coffee. "Anyways, I have another mission for you."

Master Ozpin pulled out a newsapaper and gave it to Pyrrha and reads the arcticle.

"hmmm...The Corrupted Guildmembers from Isenwald led by Erigor..." She read and scanned the article throughout the newspaper. "I see."

"Erigor huh." Jaune said. "That would may be hard...I guess we need a team.."

"Adan, Richard, Ruby, Ginger and Yang." Pyrrha calls out. "Come over here."

"Y-Yes?" They all stuttered.

"Me and Jaune decided to form a team." She smiled to the group. "And that must be us."

"...ermm...O-Okay, this is the first time that Pyrrha forms up with us." Ruby spoke nervously with a sweatdrop on her face. "But what would be the team's name?"

"I know." Pyrrha smiled. "Our team's name would called as...Team Azuria."

"EEEEHHHH?!" The group yelled in schock, thus then Aden cheered for hearing the team's name, Ruby, Yang, Ginger and Richard fell

"Py-Pyrrha are you sur-" Before Jaune would finish his sentence, Pyrrha interrupts him.

"It's fine Jaune, they are trained Freelancers, don't worry." Pyrrha told him with a smirk on her face.

"But what about Yang?"

"She would be fine too."

Meanwhile inside Yang's mind.

_'Why?...Why me!?' _Yang whined

* * *

**Blue Shore Town, Train Station, 1 hour later.**

"Good, I think we should wait for the others, sis." Yang sighed

"Uhhh...Yang..."

Ruby pointed to the large carriage filled with luggage and stuff as it was pulled by Aden and Richard.

"We should need to buy a donkey." Aden urged himself as he pulls the carriage together with Richard.

"Shut up, Blue head." Richard muttered.

"Good, We should be heading for Clovis Town in 1/2 hour, so don't play any dumb thing, alright?"

"Alright.." Yang raised up a hand and swore a promise as goes for her sister ruby.

"Good."

"Alright guys, our train would be leaving in 5 minutes, let's go." Jaune said as they began to head for their destination to stop Erigor.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Somewhere else nearby Clovis town.**

"Erigor, The Guildmembers of the Blue Wings are heading to clovis to stop us." Said an Isenwald Guildmember to the person named Erigor.

"Good, Just let them in.." Erigor smirked evily. "Just wait until those children hears my powerfull...flute.."

**Chapter end**

* * *

**To be Continued**


End file.
